when i grow up i want to be
by animechick312
Summary: narumi tells the class they have to find out what their partner wants to be when they grow up find out what natsume and the gang want to be...this is my first humor story so if it isnt funny oh well but please read and review OOC


Me: this is going to be my first oneshot story im so nervous

Mikan: don't be you'll do great I know it

Me: really awww thanks mikan

Natsume: I dont think so

Me: what? You mean you don't believe in me : (

Natsume: nope actually I think this is going to be the worst story you've ever written

Mikan: natsume how could you say something like that

Me: (cries and hugs mikan for comfort)

Natsume: by simply opening my mouth to say it

Mikan: natsume your so mean you jerk (takes out a gun she "bought" from hotaru and shots him)

Natsume: ow polka what the hell is wrong with you that hurted! (rubs head)

Mikan: serves you right

Me: yeah! I think I got my confidence back im ready!

Mikan: good now write away!

Hotaru: mikan how the hell did you get my baka gun

Mikan: I uhh sorta snuck it out you lab hehe (runs away from hotaru)

Natsume: (smirks) serves her right and you don't you dare mess this story up

Me: uhh ill try (cowards away)

Natsume: idiots animechick does not own gakuen alice as if she would

Ruka: here's the story now please enjoy! (runs and tries to help mikan)

( Mikan's Pov)

I was having the best dream of my life "oh hotaru I love you to oh I didn't forget about you mr howlen" I mumbled in my sleep it was getting to the best part until.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

I was sent flying across my room with three big lumps on my head "hey! That hurt what'd you do that for hotaru" I said standing up trying to push the three lumps on her head down.

"simple because you an baka and your going to be late for class now get up and get ready don't be late" hotaru my best friend said walking out my room.

"how did she get in my room I was so sure I locked the door before going to bed last night" I said scratching the back of my head until I looked at my alarm clock "AHHHH noo I only have ten minutes left to get to class" I screamed running into my bathroom taking a quick shower and putting my uniform on I didn't have time to do my hair so I decided to just keep it down.

I ran out my room and looked at my wrist watch with only three minutes left I smiled "I could actually make this if off" I bumped into my first crush also known as my arch nemesis natsume hyuuga "ouch watch where your going" I yelled rubbing my toshi.

( Natsume's Pov)

I was walking down the hall after get away from those crazy fan girls when I turned a corner someone bumped into me of course I noticed who it was it was just the person I felt like seeing my polka dots my secret crush but of course no one knew this she looked slightly different today cause she let her hair down she looked beautiful if you asked me but of course I wouldn't tell anyone that.

"ouch watch where your going" polka yelled

"tch take the ouch out and that should be my line ah so today you have bears on huh" I said smirking .

"huh what are you" she didn't finish she turned really red I tried hard not to laugh she looked like a tomato.

" ahhhh you pervert!" she yelled standing up pulling her skirt down.

"you basically showed me so im no pervert as you say bears" I said smirking.

"you lier I did not you peeped" she said still red but not as red as before "yeah yeah aren't you suppose to be somewhere" I said.

"ahhh im late and its all your fault you jerk face" she yelled running towards class I wasn't thinking about going to class but seeing her made me want to so I went .

when I walked in I saw polka apologizing like crazy to the gay man (narumi) I just went to the back to occupy my seat next to ruka who just gave me a smile.

"good morning" he said I just nodded my head.

(Mikan's Pov)

" yeah yeah aren't you suppose to be somewhere" natsume said.

"ahhh im late and its all your fault you jerk face" I said running down the hall I shouldered the door open.

"narumi sensai I am so sorry im late please don't give me detention please please please please " I pleaded I couldn't get detention again I just got it yesterday from jin jin.

"hey who's the new girl" I heard someone say.

"calm down mikan I wont give you detention just don't let it happen again and nice look by the way" narumi sensei said.

I look at him confused it seemed he noticed I had no idea what he was talking about but then someone yelled out something very distracting "that's mikan" they yelled.

"woah sakura is so kawii that way" I turned around and saw the class was staring at me "huh?" I said very confused.

" your hair" narumi sensei said smiling oh yeah I did leave it down "uh thanks I guess" I said awkwardly.

"no prob now please take your seat so we can began" narumi sensei said I nodded and headed to the back of the class room and took my seat then I saw natsume.

"how the hell did he get in here without being caught" I thought out loud.

"by using you as a distraction" he said placing his manga over his face leaning back.

"manga loving jerk face" I mumbled.

"what was that" he said not removing the manga.

"nothing" I said looking to the front.

(Normal Pov)

Everyone had their attention on narumi well almost everyone (natsume) "okay everyone were gonna do something different today. you all must get with your partners and find out what they want to be when they grow up and why then you must come to the front with your partner and tell what they want to be okay so go with your partner somewhere and find out what they want to be and why. you can go anywhere you want but make sure your back here in thirty minutes understand" narumi said happily.

"yes sir" half the class said.

"well ill see you all in thirty tata" and with that he exited the room the class went to their partners side and started to discuss with each other except for mikan who sat there pouting.

"mou why did it have to be partners" she thought.

Mikan stood up and went to her friends "hey anna what do you want to be" mikan asked "I want to be a cook" anna answered "what about you nonoko" "I want to be a scientist"nonoko said " what about you hotaru" "rich" hotaru said with money signs in her eyes we all sweatdropped "what about you ruka" "veterinarian" ruka said "what about you koko" "a belly dancer" koko said grinning there was silence "are you serious" sumire said in utterly shock "definetly" koko said mocho and the others guys started laughing the girls just sat there staring at him while mikan held her breath trying not to laugh" what do you want to do sumire" "me well of coarse I would be a model I mean look at me it totally fits me" sumire said posing the boys were all snickering mikan thought she was gonna die from holding her breath that time"what about you kitsume" "I want to be a stripper" he said that one did it mikan bust out laughing while the guys joined her "woah you guys got problems well I should probably get back to natsume now see ya later" mikan said walking back to her seat natsume stood up and started for the door.

"wait natsume where are you going we have to do this project" mikan said running to him she grabbed his arm.

"I don't have to do anything" natsume said pulling his arm away that's when narumi peeped his head back in the room.

"oh and if you do not participate in this you will fail this semester that is all ja" with that he ran.

"come on natsume I can't afford to fail" mikan said pouting which natsume thought was cute he sighed.

"fine come on" he said walking out the room with mikan trailing behind he swear she was making him soft.

"ne natsume where are we going" mikan asked he didn't answer but kept walking. soon they were at his favorite sakura tree.

he sat down and mikan did as well "so for me when I grow up I want to be a nurse or maybe a clothes designer nurse because I really like taking care of people clothes designer because I like designing things okay" mikan said smiling.

"really I mean those doesn't suit you at all" natsume said not looking away from his manga.

"hey! What do you mean by that…you know what never mind whatever so what about you? I mean yours couldn't be no better than mine" mikan said even though she said all that for some reason she really wanted to know what he wanted to be.

"I wonder what he will say he never really shows interest into stuff he does" mikan thought he didn't reply so she tried again "well" she said he still didn't say anything.

"ne natsume" mikan called to him but he was in deep thought.

"should I tell her or not…..well its now or never" natsume thought.

"NATSUME answer people when their talking to you" mikan yelled.

"gosh polka dots are you trying to injure me or something cause I swear you almost made me go deaf" natsume said smirking mikan blushed a little.

" n..no you just wouldn't answer me" mikan said looking away trying to hide her blushing face.

natsume took her by the chin and made her face him "what are you-" mikan couldn't finish her sentence cause natsume pushed his lips against hers her eyes widened.

(Mikan's Pov)

"n…no you just wouldn't answer me" I said looking away.

"no why am I blushing at a time like this at this rate he'll discover that I like-" my thoughts were interrupted when natsume suddenly took me by the chin and made me face him.

"oh no im so dead" I thought.

"what are you-" I couldn't finish cause natsume had pushed his lips against mine my eyes widened.

"no way this is happening the person that I love is actually kissing me" I thought my thoughts were everywhere but then I realized I had kissed him back it lasted for about one minute when we both pulled away I was blushing madly.

(Natsume's Pov)

"n..no you just wouldn't answer me" she said she looked away from me which irritated me but this was it I was make my big move.

I took her by the chin and stared at her for awhile I saw she was blushing I was sorta happy about that "what are you-" she didn't finish cause I wouldn't let her I pushed my lips to hers her lips were soft and it tasted like strawberries I noticed that she kissed me back we kissed for about a minute then we both pulled away.

I felt a light blush come to my face but I looked at her and saw she was blushing like crazy I chuckled which caught her attention "what was that just now" she whispered.

"it was a kiss duh and your answer" I said.

"huh?" she said it was funny how slow she could be sometimes but that's what I liked about her the most I smiled at her which I didn't noticed until she told me.

(Mikan's Pov)

I heard him chuckle which caused me to look at him "what was that just now" I whispered of coarse I knew what it was I just couldn't believe it.

"it was a kiss duh and your answer" he said "huh?" I said I was totally clueless to what he was talking about what did he mean by 'and your answer'(she imitated his voice lol ).

"hey wha-" I stopped what I was about to say when I saw natsume smile I smiled also "hey you smiled" i said he quickly went back to his expressionless face.

"no I didn't your seeing things" he said.

"no im not you smiled and you know it" I said.

"I didn't your delusional" he said closing his manga that was lying on the ground .

"hey! No im not" I said there was silence until I broke it.

"ya know you should smile more often there's nothing wrong with that" I said he started to stand "meet me here later today after classes" I nodded.

crap I still didn't know what he wanted to be I stood up as well he was about to walk away when I grabbed his hand "wait you still didn't tell me what you wanted to be when you grew up and why" I said he grabbed my hand and pinned me to the tree and leaned forward to my ear and what he whispered into my ear what he said had totally shocked me he said something he would never say he kissed me once more then walked away.

"wait natsume I love you too" I yelled in his direction he stopped and and turned to my direction the smiled a genuine smile I thought Id never see and that smile was meant for me he turned and walked away.

"I hope when you grow up that dream will come true cause Id love for something like to happen" I thought.

I sat there and thought about what he said and a smile came to my face "better get back to class" I said to no one at all.

"what I want to be when I grow up is become mikan sakura's husband"

"why because I love her/you"

Me: sooo how was it?

Mikan: it was great except the fact that you made me kiss natsume (blushes)…

Me: sorry mikan you guys are just so darn cute together (jumps up and down)

Mikan: really you think so

Me: yuppers!

Natsume: oi u what was up with that story how could you make me act that way when I practically don't (glares)

Me: sorry natsume (hides behind mikan)

Natsume: chicken hiding behind her wont stop you from catching on fair (burns hair)

Me: ahhhhhhhhhh( runs around and circles)

Ruka: uhhh what should we do if we don't hurry she'll go bald hotaru do something

Natsume: better hurry she is half way bald (smirks)

Hotaru: first of all ruka don't tell me what to do second hyuuga stop the fire or ill shoot you with my baka gun (takes gun out and points at natsume)

Natsume: fine (puts fire out) your lucky imai was here

Me: omg! Im half bald what have you done to me (runs in a corner and tries to fix hair: key word tries)

Mikan: natsume you asshole look what you did (tries to comfort)

Mikan: that was wrong natsume apologize

Natsume: no

Mikan: im serious natsume

Natsume: I am too

Mikan: you were wrong

Natsume: was not

Mikan: was too

Natsume: was not

Mikan:was too

Natsume: was too (smirks)

Mikan: was not

Natsume: see you said was not which mean I wasn't wrong

Mikan: no you cheated that doesn't count

Me: (comes out of corner) shut it lets let the viewers see who was wrong review and tell me if my story was good and if natsume was wrong and mikan was right

Natsume: ill give you my whole allowance if you win polka which you wont

Mikan: ohhh im going to be rich ill use your money to but lots of howlens (drools on me)

Me: ewwww that's disgusting

Hotaru: this is hopeless everywhere I go there are idiots and you who ever is reading this you'd better choose mikan's side or else you will face my wrath and mikan if you win ill be taking half of his allowance (cash signs appear in eyes)

Ruka: (sweatdrops) any way please review and tell if the story was bad and who was wrong


End file.
